Cedarpelt
Cedarpelt is a handsome, sleek, dark reddish brown tom with golden eyes.Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 History :Cedarkit is born to Rosevine and Riverfang. He has three sisters. He calls Rosevine "Mama." Silverkit becomes one of his friends, and a moon after meeting for the first time she is murdered. Silverkit now protects him from her mysterious brother, Sneerkit. He and Foxpaw later like playing together. :Foxpaw then tells a story to him about Sneer. :He and his siblings are later apprenticed. Cedarpaw receives Midnight as his mentor. :Cedarpaw happily greets Foxpaw after the ceremony, and the two play fight. They are interrupted when a mysterious rogue sneaks into camp, and is caught by Swiftflight. The tom introduces himself as Darkdawn, and asks if he could speak to Cloudstar. He and Cloudstar talk in private, and Cloudstar decides to allow him to join the Clan. Cedarpaw isn't really pleased by this, seeing as Foxpaw seems to know him very well. :Cedarpaw is very excited when Cloudstar tells him that he would be having his warrior assessment along with his siblings, and Foxpaw, Mudpaw, and Frostpaw as well. :Cedarpaw is nervous, but doesn't show it, wanting to prove to his Clanmates that he could do anything. :When everyone passes the assessment, Cedarpaw can't contain his excitement, since this would mean becoming a warrior with Foxpaw. Cloudstar gathers the Clan together to announce the apprentices' success, and then begins the ceremony. Cedarpaw swears that he would always protect his Clan, and is given the name Cedarpelt. His sisters become Leaffall, Opalshine, and Shaderiver, and Foxpaw and her sisters become Foxfire, Frostwind, and Mudheart. :After the ceremony, Cedarpelt and Foxfire happily celebrate with a good meal. :Cedarpelt becomes good friends with Darkpaw, but can't help but feel jealous because of the closeness between him and Foxfire. :One evening, Cedarpelt can't sleep. He leaves the warriors' den and sits down outside it, watching silver pelt in the sky. Foxfire joins him moments later, looking like she has something on her mind. She asks Cedarpelt if had ever loved a cat, but didn't know how to tell them, and Cedarpelt sighs heavily and responds with a dismal "yes". Foxfire asks who that someone was, and Cedarpelt realizes that he shouldn't have let that slip. He loved Foxfire very much, but didn't want her to know; for fear that she loved Darkpaw instead of him. He replies airily that it was someone in the Clan, and changes the subject by asking who her someone was that she was thinking about. Foxfire purrs that it was him who she loved, and joked that he was a WindClan warrior as well. Cedarpelt is filled with shock and happiness, and begins to stammer, trying to ask her if it was really true. Foxfire laughs warmly, and assured him that it was. With a rush of happiness, Cedarpelt confessed his own love for her, and leaped on top of her; like they used to do when they were younger. The sit like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before Foxfire comments that it was getting very late. Cedarpelt agrees and hops off of her. He tells her that he couldn't believe she had been in love with him all along, and not Darkpaw. :The two spend the next few weeks together in happiness, Cedarpelt overjoyed that they were mates. :Foxfire soon begins to feel some pains in her stomach, and after a trip to see Branchstrike, reveals to Cedarpelt that she is expecting his kits. Ecstatic, Cedarpelt covers her in licks and promises her a wonderful future for their kits. :When Darkpaw learns that Foxfire is expecting kits, he jumps to the conclusion that they were his. Overjoyed he begins to tell her how he knew all along, but Foxfire interrupts him, saying that they were Cedarpelt's, and not his. Darkpaw stops abruptly, and Cedarpelt watches coldly as he leaves. He begins to wonder why Darkpaw would make the assumption that Foxfire could be expecting his kits, and his heart twists and turns queasily as he realizes that she and Darkpaw must have been closer than he thought. Foxfire does not talk to him about this afterwards, and Cedarpelt doesn't bring it up, but seems to be very moody after this revelation. :When Foxfire goes into labor, Cedarpelt pushes his uncertainty away and stays by her side through the whole thing. Foxfire finally gives birth to four healthy kits. The first she-cat looks so much like Foxfire, that they decide to name her Foxkit. The second kit to be born is a tom, whom Foxfire decides to name Mudkit, after her sister, Mudheart. The third is a she-cat, and they name her Moonkit. The last to be born is a small tom, who has an unusually sleek pelt. As Cedarpelt gazes at him, he is reminded of the sleek feathered finches that he often spotted on the other side of the river. He lovingly suggests the name Finchkit for his son. :Cedarpelt still does not trust Sneerpaw, and grows wary whenever he is around his children. Personality :Cedarpelt is a bit hot-headed, and can get aggressive when angered. He is very protective of the ones he loves, and has a softer side that few see. Images Real Life Image Fan Art Cedarkit and Foxpaw.png|CedarxFox, By Foxclaw Family Riverfang---------------------------------------------------------Rosevine | | | | Cedarpelt---------Foxfire Opalshine Leaffall Shaderiver | | | | Moonkit Mudkit Finchkit Foxkit Members Mate: :Foxfire:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th Living Sons: :Finchkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th Living :Mudkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th Living Daughters: :Foxkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th Living :Moonkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th Living Father: :Riverfang:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Mother: :Rosevine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Sisters: :Opalshine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Shaderiver:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Leaffall:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Golden-Eyed Category:Adder's Characters Category:Cats without Images